WICKED Thoughts about the witch
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Ozians remember the witch
1. Chapter 1: Glinda

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credits for WICKED go to Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz. I own the plot, the idea, nothing else.**

**Thanks to Meltalviel for betareading.**

**WICKED - ****Thoughts About the Witch**

**Chapter 1: Glinda**

Elphaba was, no, she _is_ my best friend. Yes, she still is.

We met back in Oz. Our dislike for each other had been mutual. And then we became friends. I still remember the night at the Ozdust. Back then I was a horrible person. But I am changed now. Because we were- no- we _are_ friends. Even if she was dead our friendship will continue. Our friendship never dies. Never.

I think we were destined to become friends, best friends.

I had a lot of friends back at Shiz. And now I have lost people I hold dear to my heart.

Elphaba is dead.

Fiyero is dead.

Boq is dead.

Nessa is dead.

I am the only survivor.

The Wizard left the day after Elphaba's death. No one was there to see him off.

I told the Ozians the story I made up. I told them that he took an indefinite leave of absence. Leadership had been too strenuous for him.

Madame Morrible is in prison. I am going to make sure she stays there for a long long time. If she hadn't told the Wizard about Elphaba's talents maybe she would still be alive. Yes. She would be. I am sure of it.

And now I am left to rule Oz. I am left to do Good.

Elphie, oh Elphie.

Maybe we both should have defied the Wizard. But Oz had needed me. They still need me. Someone who would give the Ozians hope, someone who would do Good. I have to be that someone.

I know that I did something I am not proud of. Luring you into a trap. If I hadn't told Madame Morrible about your weakness, your sister, then Nessa would still be alive. Fiyero would be alive.

But, Elphie, I have been upset, angry. He left me. My fiancé left me because he loved you more. I am sorry. I know it's not enough, me saying I am sorry. But nothing I say or do can bring you back. You are dead.

Now I carry a burden. The burden of my promise.

Elphie, I promise to do Good. I promise to right the wrongs. To learn to decipher the Grimmerie.

I will make you proud. I promise to remember you and our friendship until my dying day.

I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Nessa

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 2: Nessa**

Now they fear me for who I am. I am the Governess of Munchkinland.

They call me Wicked Witch of the East. A fitting name.

My sister is The Wicked Witch of the West, after all.

I have always depended on my sister. I have always needed her help. She was my legs when I couldn't walk. I still can't walk.

Once I was a young girl who was upset and confused that her sister had left her without a second thought. She never returned after visiting the wonderful Wizard of Oz. Never.

First I thought it would be a wonderful idea, visiting the Emerald City and the Wizard. But I should have known that whatever Elphaba does everything ends in disaster. Mutilating monkeys, defying the Wizard.

Glinda had told me that our wonderful Wizard gave her no choice. Elphaba has her own morals and principles. Working for the Wizard would have been disregarding her beliefs, Glinda had said. But I think Glinda was only lying for my sake. Why should the Wizard lie?

While at home Father had made her do everything for me.

She was like my own personal slave, my servant. Not my sister.

A fitting punishment for her existence. After all it was her fault that our mother died and I am born like this, unable to walk, confined to a wheelchair.

And when she defied the Wizard she had brought shame to our family.

She isn't allowed to carry our last name anymore. She isn't Elphaba Thropp anymore. I made father disown her. What else is there to do?

We always knew that she wasn't in her right mind. She was trouble since the day she was born. This green abnormality.

I hate her, my sister. This self-centered, wicked woman, who is related by blood with me.

My mad sister Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of the West.


	3. Chapter 3: Fiyero

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 3: Fiyero**

I don't like it when the Ozians call her a witch. She isn't a witch. She is Elphaba. A human being. A friend. The woman I love.

Yes, I, Fiyero Tiggular, am in love with Elphaba Thropp.

It had been a sunny day like today when it had happend. Me, falling in love.

I remember every detail, every word which had been spoken, everything that took place that fateful day in May, even after three years. I will never forget. Never.

We had met at the train station. Elphaba would be off to the Emerald City in a couple of minutes. Invited by the wonderful Wizard of Oz, himself.

I remember handing her flowers, but not which one. Looking hypnotized at her. Now I have realized it, realized that a vulnerable, lovely girl was hidden behind the mask she wore.

My lovely, wonderful Elphaba. I can't really describe what I feel for her. It's more than love. I am sure that there has to be a word for this kind of feeling. For what I feel for her.

I can still feel.

Yes, even a scarecrow is capable of feelings.

Elphaba thinks I should be angry. Angry at her for turning me into a scarecrow. But I am not. Not angry. I am thankful. Elphaba did it, turning me into a scarecrow to save me.

She did it because she loves me.

Now we are hiding from the Ozians. We are hiding from our friend Glinda. We are hiding for good. We found a place. Somewhere in the Quadling Kells. Somewhere safe.

Currently we are watching the sunset. No, Elphaba is watching the sunset. I am watching her. She is standing a couple of steps away from me. As she turns her head towards me and the sun sinks lower, reflecting on her skin, turning it a wonderful emerald color, the color of the trees in the deep dark forest of Gillikin, she is more beautiful then ever. She is truly beautiful. Even if she won't believe me. She is. Beautiful.

She leans into me as the sky explodes. I hold her in my arms. Happy to have her near me. Happy to have her in my life.

Weeks ago I hadn't been sure if I would ever see her again. After my encounter with the Gale Force I had been sure I would never see her again. But she saved me. And later I saved her by helping her fake her death, fake the melting.

Now I know that I have her forever in my life.

Every day I wake up and Elphaba is still beside me.

Every day I am thankful to have her in my life.

In the end life turned out good. All went well.

For Oz.

For us.


	4. Chapter 4: Madame Morrible

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 4: Madame Morrible**

That wretched girl. Stealing the Grimmerie. She had always been trouble.

Even back in Shiz.

Even dead she means trouble.

Her friend sent me to prison. This stupid blonde girl, as dumb as she is blonde, crying over someone as evil as the witch.

She should be thankful. It was me who taught her the spells, the one to conjure a bubble.

As the press secretary I had told the Ozians how wonderful our dear Glinda was.

I made her popular.

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

Glinda the Good.

And I made up all the lies about the Witch. The wicked one. The Ozians believed me. They still believe the stories about the Wicked Witch of the West. The once I told them. About her darkened soul. How clear water could melt her.

I should never have told the Wizard about this girl.

About Elphaba.

She ruined our plans. Our plans to rule Oz the way we wanted. To imprison Animals. Take away their rights. Animals aren't equal, they should be seen not heard. Yes.

That's the way it should be.

Her friend Galinda or Glinda the Good, I don't know what to call her anymore, won't last long. She won't rule Oz forever.

The Wizard will be back.

I am sure.

He will be back and save me. And we will rule Oz together again. _Yes_. I am going to rule Oz one day! Just wait and see.

Just wait and see Glinda the Good. My time will come. I have to be patient.

Oh, Miss Elphaba you wretched girl. I swear on your grave I will seek revenge.

Revenge for my imprisonment.

Revenge for your deeds.

I make sure that the Ozians will remember you, the wicked witch forever.

That they will remember how you tried to destroy our wonderful Oz and how you brainwashed people and mutilated animals.

You abnormality. You wicked witch.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wizard

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter 5: The Wizard**

She was my daughter. The child of both worlds.

What have I done? Oh, sweet Oz. What have I done?

I made them kill my child. I always wanted to be a father and now I may have ruined the only chance I had.

She was the child of both worlds. My daughter. The one I never knew. The one I killed. I am responsible for her death. Melena's daughter. Our daughter.

Did she know that I was her father?

Had Melena told her? Or Frex?

Had they known?

Maybe.

If I had known, I am not sure what I would have done. She had defied me afterall. My own child. I had no other choice. To kill or to be killed. I am sure she would have killed me. If she had the chance she would have.

I was selfish. I still am.

I had asked her for things I wanted most.

Okay. I desired to be a father.

But I wanted to to do good, too. I thought spying on the Ozians would mean preventing harm. They were my children. If I couldn't have a child of my own I wanted the Ozians to be my children. I wanted to keep them save.

And now I know that I have, no, I had a child. The one thing I always longed for.

I should feel guilty. Right now I am hurt. Hurt that I have lost what I have wanted the most.

Glinda is right.

I can't stay here anymore. I can't stay in the Emerald City. I can't stay in Oz.

And I can never return. I will be gone for good.

Being in the Emerald City, seeing green everywhere only makes me remember the child I killed.

My child.

My daughter, Elphaba.


	6. Chapter 6: Elphaba

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1.

**Chapter ****6: Elphaba**

I don't know how I should feel right now.

Should I be happy?

Should I be sad?

Regret and guilt is all I seem to be able to feel.

I am not sure. But I know for sure that I hurt everyone I cared for.

I hurt my mother by being born green. I killed her because of the way I look. A green child!

If father hadn't made her eat the milkflowers maybe she would still be alive. There wouldn't have been any need for eating those flowers if I hadn't been born green.

I brought shame upon the name Thropp. I never made my father proud. He had never accepted that I have lived and my mother died. I am sure he would have been happy if I had died during birth.

Me. A witch for a daughter. Something he couldn't be proud of.

I brought him to an early grave.

And Nessa.

My poor sister Nessarose. I wanted to do good for once. I wanted. I don't know. She should have been able to walk. I enchanted her shoes and brought disaster. Disaster for the life of my sister and two friends.

Boq. Dear Boq. I know that he was in love with Glinda and I know that he couldn't leave me sister as long as she wasn't able to walk. My spell. My good-doing killed him. If I hadn't enchanted Nessas shoes, if she hadn't been able to walk, he still would be here. He wouldn't be made out of tin. He would be a Munchkin, of flesh and blood.

Fiyero. I regret the way I hurt him the most. I had to turn him into a scarecrow in order to save him. He got hurt because he loves me.

He tells me that it's ok. He likes being a scarecrow. Sure. Who would? Not me. I have to find a way to turn him back. I need to right this wrong. I need to turn him back. If not for his sake then for my own.

Finally my first best friend. Glinda. I had to fake my death. I am sorry that there hadn't been any other way.

Galinda as she had been called back in Shiz had been the most popular girl.

My dear Glinda, my friend. I hope one day you can forgive me for "dying". You can never know the truth. If the Ozians ever find out that you were friends with me, the Wicked Witch, they will throw you in prison. Even dead I will forever be the enemy of Oz.

With all the lies Madam Morrible fed the Ozians, they never would have believed the truth. Even you would have never made them see reason.

Maybe I can start over again.

Maybe Elphaba Tiggular, the wife of Fiyero, prince of the Vinkus, can have a wonderful life and live in peace.

Maybe.

**END**


End file.
